Ash & Dawn: Love can be Deadly
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: Ash has decided to stay in Sinnoh after his loss at the Sinnoh league with the girl he loves. But after he admits his feelings, he soon finds out that love can be deadly. PearlShipping. Complete!
1. A Confession

Hey guys I'm finally back with a new fanfic, & maybe a new series. I really hope you guys enjoy this series ;).

In this series, Dawn decided to skip the Grand Festival because she wanted to practice more. Ash lost at the Sinnoh League & decided to stay so he could help Dawn practice. Brock went back to Kanto. Paul is wanted by police for attempted murder & armed robbery. Ash & Dawn are going back to Twinleaf Town, they're currently on Route 213. Ash & Dawn are 16 yrs old; Paul is 19 yrs old.

"We've been walking for a while," said Ash.

"I know, my feet are killing me," Dawn replied.

"Wanna stop & have lunch?"

"Sure, but have you forgot? Brock left, so we don't have a cook."

"Don't worry, I bought some food before we left Sunnyshore.

"Oh okay."

They stopped walking & started setting up the picknick table. While they were setting up the table, they let there pokemon out to play. Meanwhile in a nearby bush...

"Look at them, playing without a care in the world," said Meowth.

"Yes, so it will be easier to steal them," said James.

"So lets go get them!" exclaimed Jessie.

Pikachu's ear then twitched. He started walking to the bush where Team Rocket was hiding. Ash noticed this & followed him. When they got to the bush where Team Rocket was hiding, Ash found them arguing about how they where gonna steal Pikachu.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ash questioned.

Dawn then glanced over at Ash just as Team Rocket jumped out of the bush.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"Shut up & lets get this battle started!" Ash intrupted.

"You impacient little brat! Seviper go!"

"Carnivine!"

"Buizle! I choose you! Buizle use watergun!"

"Seviper use haze!"

"Carnivine use pin needle!"

Buizle's watergun hit Seviper before it could use haze. It pushed Seviper into Carnivine making Carnivine's pin needle go off-course & go straight towards Dawn.

"Dawn look out!" Ash yelled as he pushed her out of the way. The pin needle pounded Ash's body. Ash fell down on to one knee & covered his stomach with his arm.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

It hit & Team Rocket launched.

"We're blasting off again!"

By then Dawn was by Ash's side.

"Ash are you okay?!"

"Don't worry its mearly a scratch."

"Just let me see."

Ash moved his arm to show his shirt covered in blood.

"Ash you're bleeding!"

"Well sh*t".

Ash then collasped to the ground & blacked out. He awoke hours later laying in a hospital bed. The room was completely dark other than the moonlight shining in through the window. He noticed Dawn asleep in a chair beside the bed, her face illuminated by the moonlight. Never before had he felt what he was feeling just then. He was in love. Ash started nudging her so she would wake up. When she did, as soon as she saw Ash she hugged him. Ash gladly hugged her back.

"Please don't scare me like that again Ash."

"I'm sorry, but I had to protect you."

"I know that but," she started tearing up,"if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Dawn..."

"Ash... I... I... I love you."

Ash started to blush.

"Dawn," he said as he wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I love you too."

Ash kissed her on the cheek.


	2. A Man Hunt

**Hey guys SkeletonKnight here. I'm back with another chapter. A quick update about whats been going on with me. Since I'm not the most popular guy in school, I told the kids who were mean to me that I was suicidal so they would leave me alone, though it was all talk. It worked for some time but my mom somehow heard about it & freaked out. Then after that my girlfriend, who that Friday would have been our 1 year anniversary, broke up with me. I've been really depressed recently but I promised my self I would get over it! So thats whats been going on with me. Anyways lets get this fic going!**

"Alright lady, drop your purse & you won't get hurt!" Paul yelled holding a girl at gun-point.

At that moment an off-duty cop noticed & pull a gun.

"Freeze!"

Paul instantly turned & aimed the gun at him. They were at a stand-off.

"Drop the gun boy!"

"Not gonna happen," Paul said before unloading 3 shots into the cop's chest.

His body hit the ground with a thud. He was gasping for air. A bystander, who saw the whole thing, pulled out their phone & called 911 & paramedics where enroute. By now Paul had made his escape.

 **The Next Day...**

Paul wakes up with a crazied smile on his face, thinking about what happened the previous day.

"I've never felt such a rush!" he thought to himself. "I wanna feel that again!" And with that Paul slowly went mad from that day onward.

 **3 Weeks Later/Present Day...**

Ash's wounds have started to heal & he was given the go ahead to start walking around on his own, but he wasn't allowed to leave the Pastorian City Hospital yet. Dawn called her mom & told her about what happened.

"So thats what happened," Dawn explained to her mom.

"So Ash risked his life for you?" questioned Johanna (idk if that is how you spell it :P ).

"Yeah he did," she said starting to blush.

"Well if I were you I would repay him properly," she said smirking.

Dawn's jaw dropped & her face turned as red as a tamoto berry. Johanna laughed.

"I can't believe you would suggest something like that! You're my mom for crying out loud!"

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Wow, of course you have to leave after saying something like !"

"Take care Honey. I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Dawn said sighing.

After that Dawn headed back to Ash's room. When she walked in, Ash was sitting on the edge of the bed reading the newspaper.

"Hey whattcha reading?" Dawn asked as she sat down next to him.

"This article. That serial killer in Solaceon Town struck again."

"Again? The cops still haven't caught him?"

"Nope but they have identified him. Hold on I think they got," he turned the page to show a picture of Paul," a picture... of... oh my Arceus."

"Wait... Paul... no way... could he have done something like this?

"Knowing Paul, its possible."

"Ash, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Well, we're not exactly Paul's favorite people."

"Don't worry," Ash said as he started to hold her, "he doesn't know where we are."

"Yeah but..." she got cut off when Ash pressed his lips against hers. She then started kissing him back.

Meanwhile in the Solacoen Town Police HQ...

"We need to end this!" yelled Officer Jenny, slamming her hand down on the table.

"But how? Nobody has seen him for day! No security camera footage! Nothing! And yet another body will turn up!" yelled an officer.

"We'll send out the Groweth!" Officer Jenny yelled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall...

"Well looks like its time to for me to find new hunting grounds," Paul thought to himself with a crazied smile on his face.

Paul pulled out his town map out of his bag.

"Hearthome City is close by. Looks like I'll go there," he thought to himself.

Paul headed out of the city making sure to cover his tracks so the K9 Unit couldn't find him.

Meanwhile back at the Pastorian Hospital...

Ash was laying in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling, it was around lunch time so Dawn went to get him something to eat (btw if you didn't realize it, it is the next day). He had started to doze off when he heard the door open. He leaned up to see Nurse Joy walking in.

"Hey Nurse Joy," Ash said sitting up all the way.

"Hey Ash, I've come to tell you that the doctor said its okay if you leave the hospital. He also said you wounds are healing rather quickly, so he wouldn't worry about them re-opening."

"Would it be okay if I head to Twinleaf?"

"I'm not sure let me go ask him."

As she stepped out of the room, Dawn walked in with a bag full of burgers.

"Hey Dawn," Ash said with a smile.

"Hey Ash, I got burgers."

Ash's smile got wider until he was smiling ear to ear. Dawn giggled at this. She handed him the bag && he began to stuff his face. Dawn smiled as she watched him but her smile faded as a thought crossed her mind. Ash noticed this.

"Hey something wrong Dawn?" Ash questioned as he stopped eating.

"Oh, i-its nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have studdered. Tell me whats on your mind."

"Its just my mom told me," she got cut off by Nurse joy walking in the room.

Dawn sighed in relief since she didn't have to finish that sentence.

"Ash the doctor said its okay if you head out but when you get to the next town you have to go straight to the hospital so they can check your wounds."

"Okay thanks."

"Ash what is she talking about?"

"Well since my wounds have been healing quickly, we can continue going to Twinleaf Town"

"Oh okay."

"We'll head for Hearthome City tomorrow!"


	3. A Walk Around Town

**Welcome back erry body (I'm country deal with it). I'm back with another chapter!**

Since Ash was allowed to leave the hospital, he offered to take Dawn for a walk around town. Dawn gladly accepted since they hadn't been on an actual date yet. As they walked, Dawn reached out to grab Ash's hand. Just before she did, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Dawn!"

They turned to see Kenny running towards them. When he got to them, he instantly hugged Dawn. This kinda angered Ash, but luckly Dawn pushed him off her before Ash could do anything.

"Oh sorry Dawn," Kenny said appologizing.

"Its fine," Dawn said kinda embarressed.

"Hey Kenny," Ash said as he grabbed Dawn's hand causing her to blush.

"What are you doing Ash?" Kenny questioned.

"Holding my girlfriends hand. Is that a problem? Ash said in an annoyed voice.

Dawn's entire face got red when she heard Ash call her his girlfriend. Kenny was at a loss for words. The girl he grew up with, the girl he had fallen in love with, was taken by a guy she had only knew for about a year & a half.

"Wha... wha... what?!"

"Dawn is my girlfriend. Isn't that right Dawn?"

Dawn had zoned out.

"Dawn? Dawn!" Ash said as he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"Aren't we a couple?"

"Yeah we are," Dawn said as she kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Oh okay," Kenny said with a fake smile. "Well I gotta go!"

Kenny then turned & ran. As he ran, tears started to run down his face. Neither Ash nor Dawn noticed this so they continued on their walk. They walked around until the sun set.

"Its getting kinda late," Ash said.

"Yeah, & its also kinda chilly," Dawn hinted.

Ash grinned as he took off his jacket & put it around Dawn's shoulders. Dawn then put the jacket on.

"That looks really good on you," Ash said smiling.

"Thanks," Dawn said blushing a crimson red.

They then walked to the Pokemon Center to rent a room for night. They were greeted by another Nurse Joy.

"Hi & welcome to the Pokemon Cente!" welcomed a happy Nurse Joy.

"Hi," Ash greeted.

"Hey aren't you Ash?"

"Yeah."

"My sister who works at the hospital here told me you were here again. I also heard you risked your life for your girlfriend here," Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, I guess I did, huh."

"If I were you," Nurse Joy whispered to Dawn, "I wouldn't let this one go."

This caused her to blush more.

"So can we rent a room for the night," Ash questioned.

"Sorry but we are packed-out. I can't make any exceptions but you can sleep in the lobby if you want."

"Thanks I guess."

"Wait why are you packed out?" Dawn asked.

"The Croagunk Festival is this weekend. Will you two be here for the celebration?"

"No we gotta get to Twinleaf Town," Ash said.

"Okay, well like I said you two are welcome to sleep in the lobby. Other trainers might be joining you just so you know."

They walked to a near by bench & sat down. Dawn laid her head on Ash's lap & used his jacket as a blanket. She quickly fell asleep.

 **Thats the end of this chapter. I'm planning to make a pkmn highschool series, its focus will be pearshipping. There will be other shipping too. One last thing, if you have Steam, a mic, & are between 13 & 20, PM me & we might be able to play some games together.**


	4. A Journey To Hearthome

**Hey erry body , Skele here! This chapter will be a sorta filler chapter like the last 1. Hope you guys enjoy! Also I'm gonna add POV to my stories! Lets ge this fic going!**

Dawn woke up not realizing where she was at first. After she sat up, she noticed that Ash had fallen asleep with his head tilted back & his mouth was open. Dawn giggled at this. 'He is so cute like that,' she thought to herself. She started nudging him so he would wake up.

 **Ash's POV:**

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I looked down to see Dawn's smiling face looking at me.

"I would love to wake up to this face everyday," I said smiling.

Dawn's entire face got red. She's really cute when she's embarressed.

 **Normal POV:**

Ash reached out & started to stroke Dawn's cheek. He started to pull her in for a kiss but was suprised when she lunged for him. They locked lips. When they did, Ash wrapped his arms around her waist while Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck. After abou 30 seconds Dawn heard somebody whistle. Remembering where they were, she quickly broke off the kiss, but Ash wouldn't let her go.

 **Dawn's POV:**

"Come on Ash! Let me go!" I said struggling.

"Nope, not happening!" He said, holding me tighter.

After about a minute, I finally gave in. I just sat there in Ash's arms.

"So when are you gonna let me go?" I asked.

"When you hug me back," he said smirking.

I giggled & started to hug him back. He kissed me on the forehead & laughed when I started blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because you're being so affectionate & we're in public."

"Alright, I'll stop," he said taking his arms off my waist.

"I don't mind that much that we're in public, its just I don't likeit when people coo over us."

"I don't care if they coo over us. They just do it because they will never have what we have," Ash said, causing me to giggle.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up to go change.

 **Ash's POV:**

I watched Dawn as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, I got up to stretch. Then out of no where...

"Look out!"

Someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground. It was Barry.

"Ash Ketchum! I'm fining you!" he said aggervated.

"Shut up!" I said, sitting down on the bench in pain.

I started to feel around my stomach, checking for blood. I sighed in relief when I didn't feel any.

"What did you say?!" Barry yelled.

"I said 'shut up'! I had to make sure you didn't re-open my wounds."

"What are you talking about?"

I lifted my shirt to show a bunch of stitches.

"Woah, what happened?"

"I got hit pretty hard by a pin needle protecting Dawn."

I then noticed Dawn walking back into the room. Barry saw her too & ran over to her.

"Dawn! I'm fining you!"

"What are you talking about Barry?"

"You made my friend get hurt," he said pointing at me."

"Barry, your ridiculous," Dawn said sighing.

"Yeah... well..." Barry said trying to think of a comeback.

I laughed at this. Then I noticed Dawn was walking over to me.

"You ready to go?" Dawn asked smiling.

"Can we eat first?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"Sure," She said with her unique, bubbly smile.

 **20 minutes later:**

I was eating my pancakes slowly since my stomach was kinda hurting. Dawn laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled, put my arm around her, & pulled her closer.

 **Dawn's POV:**

Ash holding meso close feels really nice. I noticed he had just taken a bite so I decided to take his fork.

"Hey give me my fork back!" Ash said.

"Why?"

"So I can eat!"

"How about this," I said getting some food on his fork.

"Come on Dawn, I don't need you to feed me," he said blushing.

"Of course you don't need me to, I want to. Now say 'Ahhh'," I said smiling.

"*sighs* Fine, 'Ahhh'," he said giving in.

I started to feed him hispancakes. I had forgotten that Barry was sitting across from us.

"You guys love each other a little to much," Barry said jokingly.

"Whats that supossed to mean?" I asked giving him an angry glare.

"N-nothing," he said in fear.

Ash laughed at this which cause me to laugh.

 **5 Hours later:**

We were on our way to Hearthome now. Barry stayed in Pastorian City for the Croagunk Festival. I was starting get tired & I yawned.

"You tired?" Ash asked.

"A little," I said grabbing his arm to support myself.

"A little? If you were only a little tired you wouldn't be struggling to stand up."

"Okay I'm really tired."

"Hey! Ride on my back!"

"What?"

"I'll carry you on my back so you can get me some sleep."

"Thanks!"

After he started carring me on his back, I leaned my head on his shoulder & passed out.

 **Meanwhile in Hearthome (Normal POV):**

Paul had made it to Hearthome. He had found an abandoned building to set up shop in.

"I'll wait until tomorrow to start hunting," Paul said to himself.

Paul then stared out the window watching for cops.

 **Meanwhile back on Route 212 (Dawn's POV):**

I woke up a few hours later. I was leaning against a tree. I looked around & saw Ash building a fire. I decided to sneak up behind him & scare him. I started to walk up behind him when...

"I know you're there Dawn," Ash said without looking back.

I froze in place. How did he know? I was being as quite & sneaky as possible.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He glanced up at the sky thinking.

"I'm not sure. Mabey I felt your arua," he said looking back over his shoulder.

I walked over & sat beside him as he finished getting the fire going. I laid my head on his shoulder & he put his arm around my waist. We sat like that for a while until I asked where we were.

"We're about an hour away from Hearthome," Ash told me.

At that moment, I heard Ash's stomach growl. He laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. I reached into my bag & pulled out a gronola bar.

"Here you can have this," I said starting to hand it to him.

"Thanks," he said reaching for it.

"On one condition."

"I kinda figured," he said sighing. "What do you want?"

"A kiss."

He leaned down & started to kiss me. He took the gronola bar from my hand & started to pull away. So I wrapped my arms around his neck & pulled him in for another one. About 10 seconds later he pulled away for air but leaned back in for another one. We kissed for about a minute when I decided to push my tongue into his mouth. He seemed suprised by this at first but then he gladly returned the favor & we started tounge-wrestling.

 **Ash's POV:**

Dawn suprised me when she shoved her tongue in my mouth. It was weird but it felt great. Before I knew it I had slid my hand down to her ass. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care because we just kept kissing. When we finally broke apart, Dawn sat on my lap & leaned her head on my chest. I then grabbed the gronola bar off the ground & opened it. Dawn giggled into my chest.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because even after that you're still thinking about food."

"Yeah, your point?"

"Nothing," she said before snuggling into my chest more.

I then ate the gronola bar. When I finished eating it, I hugged her tightly before getting up to get the sleeping bags out. Dawn grabbed my arm & tried to pull me back down but I got my arm loose from her grip & continued getting our sleeping bags out.

 **A Few Minutes Later:**

I finished getting my sleeping bag out & then I realized Dawn's sleeping bag wasn't in either of our bags.

"Hey Dawn. Where is your sleeping bag?"

"It should be in my bag."

"I don't see it."

"I must've left it somewhere."

"Thats fine. You can use mine," I said smiling.

"Thanks but where are you gonna sleep?"

"Oh... Ummm..."

"Since its your's, we... could... share it," she said hesitantly.

"Dawn? Are you sure?"

"No need to worry!"

"Thats when I worry the most," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh shut up," she said as she playfully pushed me, causing me to start falling.

I grabbed her hand to try to catch myself but ended up pulling her down on top of me. We stared at each other blushing like crazy because of the position we were in. A few seconds later, Dawn smiled & gave me a quick kiss before laying her head on me. I wrapped my arms around her & kissed her on the forehead. A few minutes later, I heard her lightly snoring. I picked her up & set her in the sleeping bag. I then got up & started to walk away until I heard Dawn's voice.

"Ash... No..."

I walked over & sat beside her. She was still sleeping.

"No... Ash... Don't die," she said, eyelids trembling.

"Dawn! Wake up Dawn! You're having a nightmare!" I said as I shook her.

This woke her up. She looked at me with tearful eyes before jumping into my arms. I held her, stroking her hair, as she cried on my shoulder. When she stopped crying, I heard her say...

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that we will be together forever."

I pulled away from her & looked her in the eye.

"I promise."

We then shared one of our most passionate kisses yet.

 **Thanks for reading erry body! I hope you enjoyed! There will be 1 more chapter & then I will start a new series! Also check out my Youtube channel! Link on my page!" Bye erry body!**


	5. A Worthy Sacrifice

**Welcome back erry body to the final chapter of Love can be Deadly! I hope you enjoy! One thing before we start, check out my youtube please! Link on my page!**

 **Ash's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with Dawn in my arms. Remembering what had happened the previous night with her nightmare, I was happy to see her sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead. After I did, she started to stir. She opened her eyes a few seconds later & looked up at me. A smile spread across her face.

"Good morning beautiful," I said smiling.

"Good morning," she said kinda tired.

I leaned down to kiss her but she put a finger on my lips & pushed me away. She then reached into my bag & pulled out my toothbrush. She handed it to me along with some toothpaste & some water. She then got out her toothbrush & started brushing her teeth.

I finished brushing my teeth just before she did. I put our toothbrushes in my bag. Dawn then wrapped her arms around my neck & pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed for a while. We still hadn't moved from where we woke up. Still sitting next to the sleeping bag, leaning against a tree.

"Ya know, its funny," I said when our lips parted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night we said we would share the sleeping bag, yet neither of us did," I said with a small chuckle.

"You're right," she said with a giggle. "But I slept fine. You're better than any pillow."

"You're so cheesy," I said grinning.

"I'm serious!"

"I know."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting up to pack everything. The fire had gone out overnight so I didn't have to worry about that. I was almost finished packing when Dawn came up to me.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Dawn then ran off behind a tree. I took this chance to change too. I had almost finished changing when Dawn came back. I was getting a shirt out of my bag when Dawn walked up behind me.

"So I'm guessing you got changed too."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I look at your wounds?"

"Not at all," I said smiling.

 **Dawn's POV:**

Ash then turned around to show me his bare chest. I was looking at his wounds for a minute, but then I noticed six-pack. I just stared at it until Ash snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey. Earth to Dawn," he said waving in front my face.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out."

"I noticed," he said with a smile.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said putting his shirt on.

 **Time Skip - 1 hour 15 minutes later:**

We just topped a hill & can see Hearthome in the distance.

"Ash look!" I said pointing. "There's Hearthome."

"We're getting closer to Twinleaf!"

"Yeah! Lets go!" I yelled as I started dragging him behind me.

"Woah! Slow down!" he said as he pulled me back.

"What?"

"We don't have to run."

"Yeah, but I wanna get home."

"I know but we don't have to run."

"Okay, fine."

We walked hand-in-hand to Hearthome.

 **Meanwhile in Hearthome (Paul's POV):**

I woke up ready to start hunting when I noticed 2 familiar faces entering town. Ash & Dawn.

 **Normal POV:**

Paul then followd Ash & Dawn around, waiting for the perfect time to strike. They went into a hospital.

"Too many eyes," Paul said to himself. "Better keep my distance."

A few hours later, they walked out.

 **Ash's POV:**

"Man that took forever!" I said annoyed.

"Hey at least you got your stitches removed," Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah, thats good."

My stomach then growled.

"You wanna go get lunch?"

"Ummm... Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Its a little too late for lunch. It's past 2 o'clock."

"Its never too late for food!"

"Typical Ash," Dawn said smiling at me.

We then went & got burgers. I ate 3 triple-cheese burgers while Dawn just got a normal burger. After we got lunch, we went to get some ice cream. We were sitting on a bench inthe park eating our ice cream when Dawn looked at me & started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You've got ice cream on you face," she said still giggling.

"Where?"

"Here, I'll get it," she said as she leaned in & licked my cheek.

I felt a blush creep onto my face. I smirked as an idea entered my mind.

"You got some on your face too."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here," I said as I smeared some ice cream on her face.

We both laughed at this. Dawn then shoved her entire ice cream cone into my face. By now we've attracted the attention of everybody in the area.

"Aww, young love," somebody said.

"They're so cute together!" someone else said.

We kept laughing as we wiped the ice cream off our faces. We finished our ice cream & decided to take a walk. We were walking by an alley when all of a sudden, I felt a blunt pain in the back of my head. I fell to the ground in pain, & then I heard Dawn scream. I looked up to see her being dragged into the alley. I tried to get up but I had lost my balance. I stumbled into the, using the wall to support myself. I saw Dawn in the distance being pinned to the wall with someone holding a knife to her throat. It was Paul.

"PAUL!" I yelled causing him to look at me.

"I thought I knocked you out."

"I'm sorry to dissapoint but you didn't."

"Ash! Help me!" Dawn yelled.

"Shut up!" Paul yelled as he kneed her. This made my blood boil.

"Let her go!"

"Why don't you make me!" he said turning towards me, ready to fight.

He charged me & tried to stab me. I jumped out of the way & hit him with a right hook to he jaw. He immediatly swung the knife at me & cut my left arm. I noticed but I didn't care. The only thought in my mind was to protect Dawn at all costs. He tried to stab me again but I grabbed his wrist & twisted, causing him to drop the knife. He pushed me away & tried to grab the knife. I charged him & tackled him to the ground. I started hitting him in the face & then I saw him smirk. Then I felt a pain in my chest. He had grabbed the knife & stabbed me. I fell over onto my back as I saw Paul getting up. He stood over me, staring at me with an evil grin on his face. My vision starting getting burry. I saw Paul fall to the ground & figure that I couldn't make out standing behind him. The figure dropped what look like a brick before running to me. I then blacked out.

 **Later at the hospital (Normal POV):**

Ash was in the ER. The police showed up & arrested Paul. Dawn was in the waiting room pacing back & fourth. The doctor then walked in.

"Is anybody here for Ash Ketchum?"

"I am! Please tell me he is okay!"

"I'm sorry but he died."

"No..." Dawn said tearing up.

"You should go & say your goodbyes."

The doctor led Dawn to Ash's room. Dawn walked in & saw Ash's lifeless body on the bed. She ran to his side & grabbed his hand. She grabbed his hand & began crying uncontrolably.

"You... you... promised that we would be together forever!" Dawn said crying.

She gripped his hand tighter.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The heart monitor started back up.

 **Wow! What an ending! I hope enjoyed! Leave a review if you did! I will be starting a new series soon! So be on the look out! Bye erry body!**


End file.
